


Silver Rain

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes, Crime Fighting, Gen, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: „Mein Name ist Holmes. Charles Frederic Holmes, zu Euren Diensten.“, stellte er sich vor. „Wo darf ich meinen Mantel ablegen? Ich würde Euch nur höchst ungerne den Teppich naß machen.“„Hinter Euch, direkt am Haken.“ Watson wartete geduldig, bis Holmes sich seines Mantels, des Schals und schließlich auch des Hutes entledigt hatte.„Holmes also, ja?DerHolmes?“„In der Tat.“ Holmes nickte.Ein Tatort Münster AU.





	Silver Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P12  
>  **Team:** Rapunzel  
>  **Sommerchallenge:** Schreibaufgaben: historischer Roman - fürs Team  
>  **Typ:** Das "wie alles begann" zu etwas, das noch nicht existiert, aus einem Universum, das ich hiermit erschaffen habe. ...Hm.  
>  **Genre:** Adventure...ish, Alternate Universe, Drama-ish, Gen (noch), Krimi?  
>  **Handlung:** Wie es dazu kam, dass Holmes und Watson zusammen wohnten.  
>  **Warnungen:** ehh... Erwähnung eines minor character death.  
>  **Länge:** ca. 1500 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** 120 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Alles, was ich aus dem Sherlock-Universum kenne, ist ein Film (der von 2009 mit Robert Downey Jr) und die Wikipedia-Charakterisierungen der Figuren. Also auch die Bücher nicht. Tut mir leid. Seht es mir nach...  
>  Weiterhin hoffe ich, dass das hier die Vorgabe des historischen Romans zumindest einigermaßen trifft. (Und ja - wir sind irgendwann kurz vor 1900, da war das mit dem Ihrzen auch schon seit fast hundert Jahren wieder vorbei, aber... wir sind ja auch in England, da ist das sowieso nochmal anders. Und ich mag das, wenn man sich mit "Ihr" anredet. Künstlerische Freiheit, so.)  
> Außerdem weiß ich selbst noch überhaupt nicht, was das wird mit diesem AU, aber ich hoffe, es erforschen zu können... Und ich hoffe natürlich, dass das mit den Figuren und meiner Charakterisierung irgendwie Sinn ergibt... und überhaupt und sowieso.  
>  **A/N 2:** ...Oh, und irgendwie, ich weiß selbst nicht, wie das passieren konnte, also... irgendwie, warum auch immer, schrie dieser Text nach alter Rechtschreibung und dann dachte ich mir, wenn ich sowieso so viel fragwürdiges Zeug in 1500 Wörter packe, kann ich auch noch ein bisschen alte Rechtschreibung mit unterrühren. Muss ich noch erwähnen, dass ich die nie gelernt habe? Hier also ein wenig "Skew schmeißt mit ß um sich und hofft, dass es die richtigen Wörter trifft".  
>  Ja, wie auch immer. Es ist spät, ich mag AUs und ich mag alte Rechtschreibung und gut ist ja auch immer relativ.

   


   


Der für London so typische Regen verwandelte auch in dieser Nacht das Pflaster der Straßen in gefährlich rutschige Bahnen, was selbstverständlich dazu beitrug, daß sich der nicht mehr sonderlich rege Verkehr bis auf wenige Ausnahmen auf die Hauptstraßen beschränkte. Es war den Kutschern deutlich anzumerken, daß sie nicht so recht wußten, ob sie nun ob des Unwetters so schnell wie möglich oder aufgrund der Glätte doch eher bedächtig fahren sollten, wobei sich die meisten von ihnen schlußendlich für den vorsichtigen Weg entschieden hatten – zu ihrem eigenen Glück, denn erst vor wenigen Minuten war einer der leichteren Wagen von der Straße abgekommen und hatte an der Hauswand, an die er geprallt war, eines seiner Räder verloren. Sehr zum Leidwesen des Kutschers, der nun alleine und tropfend naß im Regen stand und wohl versuchte, die gebrochene Achse durch reine Kraft seiner Gedanken zu reparieren.

Wären Fußgänger unterwegs gewesen, hätte ihm sicher ein fachkundiger Arbeiter zur Hilfe stehen können, aber die wenigen Menschen, die zu dieser Zeit noch wach waren und nicht in ihrem eigenen Heim weilten, hatten bereits mit den ersten Regentropfen die Trockenheit gesucht und waren im nächsten Pub verschwunden.

 

Niemandem fiel der Schatten auf, der an den Häusern entlang in die nächste Seitenstraße huschte.

 

Warum er sich so im Verborgenen hielt, das vermochte nicht einmal er selbst zu sagen – und doch war er mit schnellen, leichtfüßigen Schritten an dem Unfall vorbeigeeilt, so in seinen dunklen Mantel eingehüllt, daß er, selbst wenn man ihn beachtet hätte, nicht erkannt worden wäre.

 

Er hatte sich diese Nacht mit größter Sorgfalt ausgewählt; durch scharfe Beobachtungen und seine Gabe zur Kombination hatte bereits am frühen Morgen des vergangenen Tages die genauen Gegebenheiten prognostizieren können. Und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Am Vortag war ein Fest gewesen – was genau gefeiert worden war, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis –, was nun dazu führte, daß die Menschen entweder bereits schliefen oder noch in einen Pub eingekehrt waren, wodurch die Straßen ruhiger waren; weiterhin war der Seegang auf der Themse selbst für einen Beobachter deutlich sichtbar stärker gewesen als in den vergangenen Wochen, was auf drohendes Unwetter schließen ließ. Auch anhand der tiefen Flugmuster einiger Vögel, die er hatte beobachten können, hatte sich der Wetterumschwung prognostizieren lassen.

Und er hatte recht behalten.

 

Er war schon länger unterwegs, auch einige Stunden schon, seit der Regen begonnen hatte, und inzwischen gab er sich keine Mühe mehr, nicht naß zu werden, denn sein Mantel hing ihm schwer und tropfend von den Schultern und auch sein Hut hatte das Wetter nicht zurückhalten können. Er hatte den Abend über auf einer Steintreppe vor dem Rathaus verbracht – in seiner derzeitigen Situation einer der sichersten Orte, an denen er sich überhaupt aufhalten konnte, denn da würde ihn sicher niemand vermuten – und hatte in seinen Mantel gekauert so ausgesehen wie ein Haufen alter Lumpen, die keinen Blick wert waren. Bis es dann begonnen hatte, zu regnen, und die Dunkelheit rasch eingebrochen war.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Er kam auf einer größeren Straße zu stehen, die nur von den Laternen über einigen Hauseingängen ausgeleuchtet war, sah sich um – niemand zu sehen – und steuerte geradewegs auf die Kerze zu, die die Zahl 221b erleuchtete. Dann hob er den eisernen Ring an und klopfte zweimal.

 

Exakt achtundvierzig Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen Knarzen und ein helles Augenpaar starrte ihn aus der Dunkelheit an.

 

Bevor ihn seine Überraschung vollends einnehmen konnte, ergriff er das Wort. „Bin ich hier richtig bei Watson?“

 

„Ja“, antwortete ihm eine argwöhnische Stimme. „Doktor Watson, mir gehört das Haus. Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?“

 

„Darf ich eintreten?“, sagte er leise und trat näher. „Es ist wichtig.“

 

Er konnte das Mißtrauen förmlich in Watsons Augen sehen. „Gebt Euch erst zu erkennen.“

 

„Laßt mich ein“, gab er zurück. „Ihr werdet sehen, wer ich bin, sobald sich diese Tür hinter mir schließt.“

 

Eine Pause entstand, in der sich die beiden mit Blicken zu überzeugen versuchten, bis Watson schlußendlich doch nachgab.

„Wohlan. Tretet ein.“

 

Er kam der Aufforderung nach und die Tür fiel ins Schloß. Nur Sekunden später hatte Watson eine Kerze entzündet, die den Eingangsbereich in flackerndes Licht tauchte.

 

„Nun?“ Watson sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Ich warte.“

 

„Mein Name ist Holmes. Charles Frederic Holmes, zu Euren Diensten.“, stellte er sich vor. „Wo darf ich meinen Mantel ablegen? Ich würde Euch nur höchst ungerne den Teppich naß machen.“

 

„Hinter Euch, direkt am Haken.“ Watson wartete geduldig, bis Holmes sich seines Mantels, des Schals und schließlich auch des Hutes entledigt hatte.

„Holmes also, ja? _Der_ Holmes?“

 

„In der Tat.“ Holmes nickte. „Habt Ihr ein Feuer, an dem man sich wärmen könnte? Die Stunden im Regen waren meiner Körpertemperatur wohl nicht allzu zuträglich.“

 

„Sicher. Oben.“ Watson war noch immer argwöhnisch. „Was wollt Ihr von mir?“

 

„Ah.“ Eilig zog Holmes ein gefaltetes Papier aus einer Tasche, das wie auf wundersame Weise kaum naß geworden war. „Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Ich komme wegen der Wohnung.“

 

„Wegen der Wohnung.“ Watson runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr. Charles Frederic Holmes. Ihr kommt wegen der Wohnung.“

 

„In der Tat. Was ist daran so seltsam?“

 

„Man hört viel über Euch. Es heißt, Ihr kämet aus einer großen, wohlhabenden Familie.“

 

Holmes sah Watson nachdenklich an. „Dem ist auch so“, antwortete er schließlich. „Ich habe meine Gründe.“

 

„Und die wären?“

 

„Warum interessiert Euch das?“ Holmes schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr solltet froh sein, einen Interessenten wie mich zu haben. Die Wohnung ist keineswegs erst kürzlich frei geworden, wie in Eurer Anzeige steht, sondern steht schon lange leer. Ihr könnt mit Eurem Einkommen die Miete des Hauses nicht mehr zahlen und sucht nun verzweifelt jemanden, der Euch dabei unterstützen kann, und glaubt mir, das kann ich. Geld spielt keine Rolle und ich brauche ein Dach über meinem Kopf.“ Er blickte auf das Papier in seinen Händen. „Außerdem wären für mich als Detektiv Ihre medizinischen Fähigkeiten nicht uninteressant.“

 

Watson schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Woher weiß ich, daß ich Euch vertrauen kann?“

 

„Also bitte, Watson.“ Holmes stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Der Ruf, den ich in dieser Stadt genieße, sollte doch mittlerweile selbst Euch erreicht haben, findet Ihr nicht auch? Man kennt mich. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Euch zu betrügen.“

 

Watson seufzte und überlegte eine ganze Weile. Holmes war klar, daß er gewonnen hatte.

 

„Also gut. Kommt mit zum Feuer, Holmes. Weiteres klären wir dort.“

 

Holmes folgte bereitwillig die Stufen hoch in den ersten Stock.

 

 

 

Keine Stunde später stießen Holmes und Watson auf ihren neuen Vertrag an.

 

„Nun erzählt schon“, sagte Watson da. „Warum braucht Ihr eigene Räume? War es Euch in Eurer Villa zu groß?“

 

Holmes seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er. „Vor einigen Nächten ist mein verehrter Herr Vater zu Tode gekommen, während eines Einbruchs. Es gab nichts, was auf einen Täter schließen ließ, während ich selbst der Meinung war und noch immer bin, daß er eines natürlichen Todes starb – in den Augen von Scotland Yard offenbar eine höchst verdächtige Kombination. Nun klagt man mich des Mordes an.“

 

„Und da musstet Ihr untertauchen.“

 

„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde die Suche nach dem Täter von hier aus weiterführen.“

 

„In Ordnung.“ Watson nickte. „Solltet Ihr einen Arzt brauchen, stehe ich Euch gerne zur Verfügung.“

 

Nun war es an Holmes, argwöhnisch zu gucken.

„Ihr zweifelt nicht an meiner Aussage.“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Ich kenne viele andere, die das getan hätten.“

 

„Nun, ich vertraue Euch. Was hättet Ihr für einen Grund, Euren Vater zu ermorden?“

 

„Geld?“ Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht es nicht immer um Geld?“

 

Watson nickte nachdenklich. „Das tut es wohl. Und dennoch... Ich glaube nicht, daß Ihr etwas mit dem Mord zu tun habt.“

 

„Scotland Yard sieht das anders.“

 

„Scotland Yard liegt auch nicht immer richtig.“

 

„Wohl wahr.“ Holmes erhob sich. „Nun denn. Meine letzten Nächte waren anstrengend und ich denke, ich werde mich nun in meine Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen.“

 

Watson nickte. „Wenn etwas ist... Ihr wißt, wo Ihr mich finden könnt.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Holmes ging zur Tür. „Ach, und – Watson?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Danke.“

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

Nur zwei Tage später wurde Holmes von einem lauten Klopfen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, wie Watson öffnete – vorsichtig und argwöhnisch wie immer – und wie dann die Tür unsanft aufgedrückt wurde und schwere Stiefel ohne Einladung in den Hausflur marschierten.

 

Keine Minute später flog die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf.

 

„Charles Frederic Holmes?“, fragte eine Stimme, die in ihrer Sanftheit nicht so recht zu den groben Schritten passen wollte.

 

Holmes setzte sich auf.

„Hier.“

 

„Der Chief Inspector schickt mich. Ihr steht unter dem Verdacht des Mordes und werdet hiermit von Scotland Yard verhaftet.“

 

„Der Chief Inspector.“ Holmes schmunzelte. „Höchstpersönlich.“

 

„In der Tat“, antwortete der Officer. „Ich habe den Auftrag direkt von ihm erhalten.“

 

„Nun gut.“ Er erhob sich. „Ihr macht einen gravierenden Fehler.“

 

„Es ist nicht an Euch, das zu entscheiden.“

Die Handschellen schnappten zu.

„Und nun gebt Ruhe, sonst muß ich Euch auch noch einen Knebel anlegen.“

 

Auf dem Weg nach unten traf sein Blick auf Watsons. Watson sah entschlossen aus. Sie verstanden sich gut, hatten sich in den letzten beiden Tagen besser kennen und mögen gelernt – und Holmes war bereits jetzt klar, daß er sich nicht lange im Gefängnis aufhalten würde.

   


   



End file.
